Missing
by Tickle Me Emo
Summary: Sakora Haruno has been missing for 5 years. Her mission a disaster and her life in shambles. However, one day she finds herself home again. So what happened? DeidaraOC NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

**The Return**

Panting, exhausted and numb, I kept forcing one foot in front of the other. Stopping wasn't an option. _They_ were gaining distance the more I slowed down. Tree limbs and branches flew by. I was exasperating my limits. My eyes began drooping; my blinks gained length, the forest grew darker.

Then there was falling. A loud crack jolted me awake as it snapped underneath me. I tried to grab at something as the earth grew nearer and nearer but I couldn't. I felt the hard damp earth sink as my injured body slammed into it. A small moan of pain escaped my lips. The world started growing darker and engulfed me. The last thing I say was a dark, blue eye figure standing over me.

* * *

As I started examining her wounds, I was amazed at how far she had traveled. Even for a kunoichi as skilled as her, this was impressive. She'd lost a lot of blood. I was no medic-nin like her but I was sure the forest floor offered nothing but infection. I carefully picked her up as to not tear her wounds more and kept running. I knew of a nearby river I could take her too. It lead to Konoha, her home.

The rest of the way to the river was a thoughtless blur of leaves, branches and bushes. When we arrived I started cleaning her wounds. I still had a purpose for her. She could help me achieve my goal, escaping Akatsuki.

I just finished making the fire when I heard something in the woods. It wasn't an animal. I sensed its Chakra level, Sasori. I stood and readied myself for a fight.

The red haired Sand-nin slide through the trees and met my gaze. Sasori never comes out of his shell. I pulled out a kunai and tossed it in his direction. It poofed into a cloud of smoke, a shadow clone. I turned to see another holding my blue haired kunoichi in his arms. I tossed another kunai. She fell into the river as the shadow clone disappeared. I lunged to go after her but a voice stopped me.

"Nuh uh uhh."

* * *

I slit my eyes open only to be blinded by the blaring sun…and an extremely bright orange jumper. I then noticed that he was dragging me out of the river. _How long have I been in here?_ My skin had pruned.

"Are you okay? Why were you sleeping in the river?" This blonde boy asked me. his bright blue eyes were full of concern. They reminded me of my companion…

All I could manage was a slight groan of pain. The gash in my stomach was no longer numb from the water. I tried pushing myself off the ground but it didn't work. I did however manage to roll on to my back. The blonde boy saw the extent of my injuries.

"Oh my gosh! I have to take you to my sensei! He'll know what to do!" He helped me up and put my arm around his shoulder. I was considerably taller than him which made things difficult but it was a relief not to stand up straight at the same time. He noticed my headband. "You're a leaf ninja!" I ran my hand against the much abused metal plate.

"I guess you could still call me that." I mumbled. I looked around as we started walking. "is this Konoha?" I asked.

"Yes! And one day, I WILL BE HOKAGE! BELIEVE IT!" He did some goofy pose.

I chucked out loud. "What's your name future Hokage?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

I chuckled again. Then a sharp pain in my side stopped me. "Sakora. My Name is Sakora." I moaned in pain again.

"Come on! My Sensei isn't far."

* * *

"Has anyone seen Naruto? I'm usually the one that's late." Kakashi asked after waiting on him for almost an hour.

"Maybe he ran away. Oh, and Kakashi-sensei, you were late." Sakura said.

"You spoke to soon." Sasuke said. Sakura and Sasuke sighed as Naruto and a seriously injured blue haired kunoichi walked up.

"Kakashi-sensei! She's hurt! She needs our help!" Naruto yelled.

_She looks very familiar. Could it be?_ Kakashi thought to himself.

"Really, Naruto. I'm fine. I just need some rest." She said. Kakashi recognized her voice.

"But Sakora! You need help." Naruto pleaded.

"I just need to rest up. I need a place to stay. I can heal myself. Don't worry."

"She can stay with me. I have plenty of open rooms." Sasuke offered.

* * *

"That's very generous of you Sasuke." The silver haired man said. I knew him. It was Kakashi, my oldest friend.

"Yes, it is. Thank you very much." I looked over to Kakashi. I wondered if he remembered me. 5 years was a very long time and I had changed. He took my limp body away from Naruto.

"I'll carry her. Training is off for today guys. I need to speak with the Hokage." He picked me up and started off towards the Uchiha complex. "It's been awhile, Sakora. Too long."

"I agree. Just take me to the Uchiha complex please." The rest of our trip was in silence.

* * *

Sasuke ran home and started to clean up a room. _Sarika won't be pleased._ Sarika was his cousin, the only family that had been on a mission when the massacre had taken place. She was also a member of Sakora's team. Sarika had been devastated when she found out Sakora had been declared a missing nin. She hated her from that point on.

"Sasuke, are we expecting someone?" Sarika asked as he made a bed.

"Yes. A leaf kunoichi was found in the woods today. She'll be staying with us." Sasuke tried to be as vauge as possible.

"Okay…that's strange. You'd think they'd put her with a medical-nin or something." Sarika walked away and left Sasuke to ready the room.

He was relieved she didn't inquire anymore. He finished the bed and went to the front of the complex to meet them. He didn't have to wait very long.

Kakashi dropped me off in my room at the Uchiha's. I had regained some chakra strength. I felt that familiar green glow surround my hand and I began to heal the huge gash in my stomach. It was very relaxing to heal someone, even yourself.

My relaxation soon ended as my old friend and teammate walked in the door. "Sakora? What are you doing here?"

* * *

A/N so...Should i even bother? idk. let me know please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
Reasoning

I looked up to see my ex teammate standing in the doorway. She looked so much…older. Her once curly rats nest had be transformed into a neat straight black half ponytail. Her childish bright eyes had faded into deep piercing onyx. Her old turtle neck tank had been traded in for a black short-sleeved shirt with a mess midriff portion. Her old black and blue skirt exchanged for red shorts. Her hands were clad with gloves and she had shinobi boots on. Her headband was worn on her forehead, although you could barely see it due to all the hair covering the left side of her pale face.

"I said, 'why are you here' I expect an answer, Sakora. "She glared at me. I could tell she was angry with me for leaving. Then again, who wouldn't be?

"I don't know how I ended up back in Konoha, but I'm at your house because I'm injured and Sasuke offered."

"Well, I don't want you in my home. I don't like housing people who abandon their village. You have a sister. Go stay with her." Ouch. That stung.

"Sarika, I didn't just leave. okay? Let me explain myself." I pleaded. A sharp pain stabbed my leg. I hadn't noticed some of my other injuries yet.

"Alright, I'm listening." She walked in to my room and sat on the bed. I began telling my story.

* * *

Good god she looked awful. Her light blue strands were riddled and mangled with blood and chunks of dirt. It was longer than I remembered. Her distinct yellow-green eyes were still the same as ever though. She still wore our yellow and red friend ship arm bands around her bicep. Her clothes were ruined. It looked like she hadn't changed in years. Her ice blue top was strapless now and torn is several places. She had a one strap black undershirt on that covered half of her wounded midsection. Her skirt was held together by only string. It matched her ice blue top. Her black short were barely covering anything. Her gloves and shoes were falling apart but otherwise fine. Her headband…was beaten to hell. Huge scratches and gashes told a tale of hardship and misery. She had a semi healed deep chuck missing form her side and stomach. She had a gash in her left leg that was surely infected. Her arms were laced with superficial scratches and bruises.

She began her long twisted tale of why she left. "About 5 years ago, I was called into the Hokage's office. He had a mission for me. A team of genin had been sent on an under ranked mission and found themselves in some trouble. Apparently some Akatsuki members had been interested in what we were sent to retrieve.

"I was to go on this mission alone. Hokage-sama thought I could handle it. He didn't know that Akatsuki were involved. When I got to the rendezvous location…I found 2 of the genin dead. One was dying. She had 2 major injures. One on her shoulder the other in her stomach. I looked around to see who the perpetrators were. I turned around and saw a dark haired man with the palest skin I'd ever seen. His tongue was so long and pointed. Freaky stuff, Sarika.

"His name was Orochimaru. He didn't wear the Akatsuki cloak. His partner however, did. He was very short and fat. He had a long metallic tail that was dripping with something. I later found out that was poison. We started fighting. I was severely out matched. His tail scratched me and I felt that poison take affect. I couldn't keep going.

"Then, just as I was about to pass out, a bomb went off. A man grabbed me and the genin and we took off flying into the air. We were on some sort of clay bird or something. I can't remember everything. He was wearing the cloak though. I thought I was done for. I felt a needle jab in my leg. I began to feel better.

"He'd given me the antidote. I was so confused. He had this long blonde hair, almost girlish. His name was Deidara. I forced my attention on Sakara, the genin who had survived. Her wounds were significant and she had that poison in her system. I healed her wounds as best I could. Deidara gave her the same antidote he'd given me.

"We didn't talk much. I wasn't sure of why he was helping me though. It confused the hell outta me. We were almost back to Konoha when something shot us out of the sky. The three of us went tumbling down until we hit the ground. When I got up I was Deidara arguing with some red-headed kid. Sakara had been knocked unconscious and I woke her up. I told her to run back to Konoha as fast as she could. I told her to just get out of there.

"Sasori, the red head kid, noticed and sent something after her. I still don't know if she made it back to the village or not… The thing never came back as far as I saw though. Deidara and Sasori started fighting and I tried to run away. I didn't want to get caught up in this and Sakara probably needed my help.

"As I turned to leave a kunai stabbed me in the arm. I pulled it out and started healing myself. I looked around to see who'd thrown it. I finally found a pair of eyes sitting in a tree above me. It was Orochimaru. He started talking to me about the ambush of three innocent genin and why they'd been interested in whatever they were retrieving. It was terrible, hearing about how poison had slowly and torturously killed two of the three genin. Only Sakara had been strong enough to endure for that long.

"Then, he told me that actually, the item wasn't important at all. It was me he wanted. He could tell that I would become a great kunoichi one day and he didn't want to be on the other end of my kunai. He wanted me to join him. He told me to think about his offer. He and Sasori left after that and Deidara grabbed me. I told him I had to tell the Hokage and he said that the Hokage couldn't help us. He told me if I returned to my village they would attack and destroy everything in their path."

She paused and looked at me. "Sakora…"

"We started running as far away from there as we could. Deidara and I have been running from them for 5 years. When I told Orochimaru that I wouldn't be his puppet he got angry…very angry. That was about 4 years ago. Deidara and I were extremely injured and so were they. I didn't come here on purpose, Sarika."

Her eyes were full of regret. "It's okay, Sakora. I'm just glad you're okay. It's getting dark. You should sleep." I stroked her hair, trying to work out some of the dirt. She smiled up at me.

"Thanks." She sat up and hugged me.

* * *

Sarika left and I layed back down. I wondered what had become of my blonde companion. I vaguely remembered falling in the river but nothing more. I rolled over on my side and started drifting off when I heard someone come in my room through my window.

I rolled over to see my blonde darling. "Deidara!"

He smiled and came over to me. "Hello, un. I think I need some help."

I looked over at his arm to see it limp and bleeding. "Oh my god! What the hell did you do?"

He half smiled. "You didn't think I'd just let you float back home did you? They was following us. If you think I look bad you should see them."

I chuckled as I started healing him. "How far behind are they?"

"A few days probably. I think they followed my shadow clone instead of me but I'm not sure, un. So how's the family reunion going?" He asked me. I flinched.

"I haven't actually seen my family. I saw my sister back at the training ground but she didn't recognize me so I didn't bother. I'm not ready to face all of their questions yet. This is my old teammate's house, Sarika. I told you about her. I told her everything. How's your arm feeling?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Fine, un. We need to leave tomorrow. We don't need Orochimaru and Sasori attack here."

I bit my lip. "Well...what if we stayed here? We'd have reinforcements. And…I'm not ready to leave yet."

"Sakora, no. we've talked about this before, un. I don't want others dragged into this." His voice was deep and commanding.

"Please…Deidara. There are people in this village who care about me enough to fight for me." I wasn't sure how he would take my defiance.

"My arm is fine now." He said coldly. He got up and walked away. "7:00 Sakora. I expect you to meet me outside the front gates."

Before I could object he was gone.

* * *

_What's so damn important here? Huh? Everyone must thing she abandoned the village. No one will accept her. Even her old team mate had a problem with her. _I stared at her through her window in a nearby tree. She was asleep, a deep sleep. She looked so peaceful. I sighed out loud and jumped down from the tree. I needed to dig up some paper.

_If she wants to stay, then lets stay. She's right about reinforcements. They are just right here. _I scratched a note on a piece of paper and slipped back in her bedroom. I slid the note under her pillow, careful not to wake her. She was shivering. I took off my cloak and laid it on top of her. It wouldn't do much but It would help her a little. I turned to look at her one last time before I slipped back out into the darkness of Konoha.

A/N I hope you liked it! Thanks Sierra. Love you girl!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

A/N: I'm not gonna lie. this chapter is a semi-filler, semi-plot chapter. and it was a bitch to write. i hope you enjoy. and yes that is Spanish.

Capitulo tres.  
Realizations

I woke up to sunshine streaming in and showering my face. I felt the warmth comforting me. I began to sit up and stretch when I noticed the extra blanket on me. I hadn't remembered getting it last night. I looked closer to see that it wasn't even a blanket at all. In fact, it was a jacket, black with red clouds, that was laid on top of me. It's not like I had to think about whom it belonged to. Thing was, I didn't remember him giving it to me after out little tiff last night.

I laid back down, soaking in the sunshine. When my head hit the pillow, it crinkled. I reached under to fine a slip of paper. I opened it carefully.

"_I thought about it and I think staying here isn't such a bad idea. If Rochi-teme decided to attack it's not like the old man in the big hat won't send in people to do something. Anyways, meet me in front of the academy at night fall. Alone, Sakora._

_Deidara_

_P.S. keep the cloak."_

I read the note a number of times, analyzing his very neat, girlish handwriting. His had such fluidity to it that it was intriguing. I had to doubt in my mind of why he wanted me to keep his cloak. He didn't need to be recognized here. Maybe that's why he gave it to me in the first place. I snuggled down deep into the cloak taking in it's…his scent, woodsy and musky. It was so relaxing. I knew I had to get up though. I stood up and stretched out one more. If I knew Sarika, we'd be going shopping today. I mean, I needed it but shopping with Sarika was hell.

I walked out of my room and down the stairs into the kitchen. The smell of French toast had a certain way to drawing me there. "Since when do you cook, love?" I asked the dark-haired kunoichi.

"Eh, it's just something I picked up." She plopped some down on a plate and pushed it to the empty chair at the counter. "Those are Sasuke's. They don't have any cinnamon on them. I wouldn't eat them. He likes them nasty." She laughed.

"Well if you're cooking I don't know if it's the cinnamon that makes it nasty." I nudged her.

She gasped and gave me the one finger salute. "Oh go fuck a tree." She spat.

"Nah. I'd rather fuck you first.

She giggled. "I miss the good ol' days."

I sighed in agreement.

Sasuke came walking into the room with his usual scowl. "French toast? Just the way you like it." Sarika said smiling.

"Hn, thanks." He replied ungratefully.

She turned around and started making another batch. "Two or three?" She asked.

I heard my stomach rumble. "Three." She answered for me.

I blushed a little. We had some light hearted conversation about Konoha until my food was done. She pushed the finished product over to me. "Syrup?"

"Course!" She pushed that over to me and I began the processes of drowning my French toast as Sarika giggled at my sound effects.

Breakfast is never complete without sound effects.

Deidara taught me that as every morning he would act out little skits or something with his food and then promptly eat it since 'art is a bang' and never lasts long. Breakfast just wouldn't be the same without it.

Sarika looked across the counter to see my reaction as I shoved the first bit into my mouth. "Holy shit Sarika. I was unaware at how goddamn well you could cook."

She smirked a little and sat beside me. "So…shopping?" she looked up at me with those eyes, begging me to say yes.

"Well, aren't you just impossible to resist." I decided to humour her.

"Yes!" She smiled. She ran up to her room to change and such things. I glanced down and looked at my soon to be old uniform. I'd miss if for sure, but change was good sometimes, no matter how much I loathed it.

I looked back up to see Sasuke walking out the door. He'd grown a lot. His chicken hairstyle would never change though, which amazed me. Sarika was the most fashion obsessed kunoichi I'd ever met. Why she would allow it was beyond me.

I stuff the rest of the amazing French toast down my throat and walked up stars into the bathroom a hot shower was calling my name.

I turned on the water to let it get hot as I undressed. It was a relief that the bathroom lacked windows. No need to worry about kicking some Deidara ass later if he was watching. I smiled to myself. I remembered the first time I'd caught him peeping at me in the lake. He was in dire need of my medical attention by the end of it but I decided to let him suffer a little like a real human. He eventually turned it into a game to get me to spar with him so he could blow something up.

I slipped off my shirt as I chuckled about out last encounter. I ended up messing with his vocal chords and he couldn't talk for a month. I shimmied down my skirt as I removed my gloves. I undid the medical wrap from old injuries and pulled off my undershirt and bra. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had awful tan lines that needed to be taken care of. I slid out of my shorts and untied my headband.

I stepped into the massive shower and soaked in the hot steam. I sighed in relief. This was amazing. This wasn't really a shower, more like a room that happened to soak you in water. I let the water run over my sore, aching body. My tight muscles were rejoicing and loosening after years of sleeping on the ground. I washed my hair and began thinking about the time Deidara had let me use his shampoo, which he carried with him everywhere. You'd be surprised how much that man cared about his hair. He didn't trust roach motels shampoo. He said it dried out his hair and gave him spilt ends.

I chuckled out loud. I hadn't realized how long I'd been soaking until Sarika banged on the door. "Hurry up! God! It's been like 45 minutes! Stop running up my water bill!"

"Whatever." I mumbled and turned off the water. I grabbed a towel and dried off. I walked into my room and reminded myself to close the curtains. I really didn't really like putting on my old, abused, sweaty, and gross clothes. I opened my door and yelled at Sarika. "Hey buddy! Wanna do me a favour?"

"…no." She said. "You're already living in my house. What more do you want from me?"

"Your clothes." I said blatantly.

"Only if you let me dress you up when you go see Deidara tonight!" She said.

"How do you-"

"I found the note on your bed. It was cute. By the way I would prefer if I knew when highly wanted criminals were in my home." She interrupted.

I thought about her proposition. She would make me look stunning and such but I didn't know if Deidara would want me to attract attention. But these clothes were so nasty…"Fine."

"One sec!" I could hear her mumbling and rummaging around in her dresser. She finally made a final "Ah ha!" and threw something at me. I caught it with ease and examined it.

It was her old uniform. "Sarika! I'm not wearing this!"

"Nothing else I have will fit you! You're too short!" she called back. It was true. This probably was the only thing that would fit me seeing as how I hadn't grown much.

I decided not to reply and slip it on. I closed the door and shook out my wet hair. I dropped the towel to my feet and began attempting to squeeze into her clothes. True I was short but I wasn't a stick! I have _curves! _The skirt was short, very short. The shirt was tight, very tight. And the shorts barely covered my ass. Awesome.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei! You're late!" Naruto yelled. He was especially late that day. He was up late thinking about a certain young woman that was back into his life.

"I just got lost of the path of life my young friends." He replied. It wasn't that far from the truth actually.

He glanced over at Sakura. She seemed normal as ever, her long pink tresses blowing in the wind, sea foam eyes glowing, big smile on her face. He wondered if she had any inkling whatsoever that her sister was back in town. She met his gaze and sent a questioning look back. "Everything alright Kakashi-sensei?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

He smiled underneath his mask. "Of course, Sakura-chan." He figured she didn't know and left it at that.

The three genin looked eagerly at their sensei to find out what they were doing that morning. Naruto, ever impatient, pointed his finger angrily at his superior. "Why are you just standing there!"

Kakashi looked over at him, not really concentrating on his team. "You guys may train with each other. I'm just here to observe today."

Naruto jumped in the air and turned to face Sasuke, his accusing finger now pointing in the Uchiha's direction. "I'm gonna kick your ass, Sasuke-teme!"

The young Uchiha merely shrugged in response. Sakura felt small flutters in her stomach. She loved the way he didn't react to Naruto's stupidity. He made her feel sane in this oddly coupled team. Naruto was obnoxious, loud, annoying, oblivious, and had no common sense. Kakashi was always late, read porn constantly, but was one of the best and actually cared about them. Sasuke was a hurt, broken little Uchiha who only sought revenge and she was a love struck, brilliant kunoichi.

Sakura sat down next to her sensei and let the boys have their fun. "Hey Kakashi-sensei?"

He looked up from his Icha-Icha book he'd pulled at and over to her. "Hmm?"

She looked down nervously. "Did you find out anything about the kunoichi we found yesterday?"

Kakashi put his book away. He debated telling his pink haired student that the girl was her big sister. He skirted around the subject. "We already knew who she was, Sakura. Why do you ask?"

She never looked up from the ground. "I was just wondering. Is she dangerous?"

Kakashi smirked under his mask. "That depends on who you ask, Sakura-chan."

She bit her lip. "Did you know her, Kakashi-sensei? Is she dangerous to the village?"

"I did know her, Sakura-chan. She's a shinobi of this village. She doesn't mean us any harm." He ruffled her hair a little.

Sakura smiled and looked up at her sensei. "Can you tell me about her?"

Kakashi sent her a questioning look. "Why do you want to know, Sakura-chan?

"I don't know. She seemed like someone I want to be like some day. She is a medic-nin isn't she?" she looked up at the sky.

Kakashi wasn't surprised that Sakura'd felt a connection to Sakora. They were, after all, sisters. "She is. Well, she graduated early from the academy because of her unique abilities with water. She has perfect control over it, not like a jutsu. She can just manipulate it in whatever way she wants. They can't tell if it's a bloodline limit or not yet. She also has perfect chakra control. This is what lets her use medical jutsu. She learned this and other things from the legendary Sannin Tsunade. She is a force to be reckoned with. If you ever get a chance to spar with her, don't let her hit you. She'll break whatever she hits. She was a good friend of Sasuke's cousin. They were on the same team together. She was recruited for ANBU but declined." Kakashi was almost lost in his own memories of his old friend.

Sakura was deeply interested in this kunoichi. "Do you think I could meet her?" she asked; hope filling the tone of her voice.

Kakashi chuckled. "I suppose. You'll meet her soon, I promise." He ruffled her hair again.

"Dammit Sasuke, you bastard! Let me down!" Kakashi's mood was shattered as he looked up to see Naruto tied up in a tree with no way to escape. Sasuke triumphantly walked over to the duo and sat down.

"Sasuke, you're letting the blue haired girl stay with you. Do you think I could meet her?" Sakura asked, her voice traced with longing.

Sasuke looked over at his sensei. Sasuke remembered that Sakora was Sakura's sister even if she didn't. He also knew about Sakora's and Kakashi's relationship. Kakashi nodded as if to tell him that it was alright for him to take her. "I guess."

They all turned in time to see Naruto fall right on his ass after struggling out of the trap. Sulkily, he walked over to the trio sitting under the tree. "Kakashi-sensei, can we go get some lunch?" he asked innocently.

"You guys can certainly go to lunch. I hear the book store calling my name. Bye." And with a puff of smoke, Kakashi was gone.

* * *

Sarika had forced me into everything in the entire fucking store before deciding that deep blue was my colour. We'd shopped for hours until she found the perfect thing for me, and although I hated to admit it, it was spot on. It was a not quite knee length rich deep indigo skirt with slits up to the hip. Underneath were smoky shorts that reached my mid-thigh. My top was a matching indigo and showed a fair amount of my midsection. It hugged my curves and hung on one of my arms, falling just below the shoulder. She picked out mesh gloves and new boots for me.

After that adventure, she dragged me into a more formal clothing store. She was searching for something in particular in there. She dragged me into the dressing room and made me promise not to look at she slipped 'the perfect dress on earth that was made just for Haruno Sakora' on me. When I opened my eyes I found she was right. It was light lavender, the colour my eyes became when I was fighting with water. It tied behind my neck and went into a deep 'v,' showing of my cleavage. It had an open back to it. It was knee length and high slits. The slits and bottom where trimmed in silver. The silky fabric clung to me. She bought me some small black heels and we made our way back home.

On the walk back I saw some people I recognized and waved at them, but they didn't seem to notice. I was almost disappointed but it was for the better really. They didn't need to know I was here. However, soon enough someone recognized me.

"Sakora-chan! What are you doing here!" Kotesu yelled from his seat. He and Izumo were sitting in their little stand as always, talking and laughing about old times.

I walked over to them and sat on the counter. "Just passing through." I smiled and sat on the counter.

"We all thought you were dead, or worse. Kakashi took it especially hard, you know? You guys still together?" Izumo asked me.

I sighed and looked away at the sun. "Honestly? I don't know. Five years is a long time, my friend." I turned back around and changed the subject. "How have you guys been? You haven't changed a bit!"

"The chuunin exams are coming up again so we're getting busy for that. Sarika-chan, aren't you a judge this year?" Kotesu asked.

"God I hope not. Watching amateurs fight is boring. Especially when my Sharingan shows me everything they're doing wrong. I'd fail them all."

"Glad we made chuunin and jounin at the same time as her." Kotesu said aside to Izumo.

"I heard that." She interjected blandly.

"We better get going. I think I want some lunch before I die." I offered and Sarika accepted. We said our goodbyes to our old friends and set off for home.

* * *

Sakura and Naruto had been the only ones to go to Ichiraku for lunch. Sasuke said stop by whenever to meet the girl and headed home for lunch. Sakura had obliged Naruto on a 'date' of sorts and ate happily. Her meal was going excellent until a certain blonde rival appeared.

"Hey, forehead!" Ino called.

"Yes, Pig?" Sakura answer, annoyed and flustered.

"You'll never guess who I just saw talking to Kotesu and Izumo! YOUR SISTER! Little Miss Sakora the bad ass is back in town to cast a massive shadow over you forehead!" Ino laughed and walked away.

Sakura was frozen. _What? It can't be. She's dead. They found her blood everywhere… that genin… she barely made it out alive…the poison. It's not possible. Just not possible. _

Naruto paused stuffing his face and looked at his pink clad companion. "Sakura-chan? Are you okay?"

Sakura was still frozen. She couldn't even blink.

Then the tears came.

At first, they were slow and silent. Naruto put his hand on her shoulder and continued to inquire as to her state of well being.

Then, at that very moment, the flood gates opened and she gave into Naruto's embrace. Sakura felt betrayed and robbed. She hadn't got to grow up with her sister's help while she was in the academy. And her sister had said nothing to her when she arrived. How many people could she know with pink hair!

It was all so unfair. Everyone knew but her. Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun, Sarika-senpai, even Ino-pig knew before her!

"Just take me home, Naruto. Please." Sakura said as he picked her up and carried her to her parent's house.

* * *

Sometime later, Sasuke arrived home from training.

"Sakura wants to meet you, Sakora." He said and walked away.

I looked over at Sarika in surprise. How did Sakura even know I was here? I hadn't made contact with my family yet, nor had I seen them in town.

Sarika motioned for me to follow him and question him.

I soon found him outside in the backyard. Before I could speak, he answered all my questions.

"Sakura became a kunoichi like you. She's on my team. Kakashi is our sensei. She didn't recognize you when she saw you yesterday and you obviously didn't recognize her. She wanted to meet you because you're a medical ninja and she felt some sort of connection with you." He continued what he was doing and ignored my presence.

"Nice chat, Sasuke-kun." I mumbled and returned inside. When I did, I found a twelve-year-old version of my little sister standing in the living room with Sarika, tear streaks running down her cheeks.

A pang of guilt struck my heart as she glared at me. Her seafoam eyes filled with anger and hurt stared into my own. I took a step towards her, but she just glared deeper. I took a deep breath and walked over to my little sister. We sat down on the couch and she started crying again. I took her in my arms and held her like a good sister should. I could hear her mumble words but couldn't make them out because of the crying.

"I...hate...you..." She finally gasped out.

I stroked her hair and tried to sooth her. "I know, sister. I know."

Her sobs started to weaken and fade away. She started to gain control of herself when I noticed the blonde boy that was sitting accross from us. He stood up and walked over to us. He sat on the other side of my baby sister and started rubbing her back. He cared for her a lot, that much was certain. Sakura rejected my embrace and stood up. She glanced over to Naruto before running out of the house.

* * *

A/N:i decided i was gonna add in some NaruSaku stuff in this chapter. :) well, until next time.

And i'd just like to thank Sierra and the other dude whom i'm not speaking with(BTW, yes. there was a shock treatment reference in there. go find it.;) ) for actually reading this. your support is much appriciated. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto, sadly.

Chapter four

Rebirth

I sat there staring into the mirror picturing Sakura's face over and over again while Sarika fixed my hair. I'd put it up in a ponytail all day so she was simply going to straighten it.

It was only 5:30 when she finished. She was about to ask me what I wanted for dinner when I shot her a look that said I didn't want to talk about it.

"Go be with your family, honey." She said. She started yelling for Sasuke to start cooking dinner. I zoned out and didn't pay much attention.

I rose from my seat and called back to Sarika. "I'll be home soon," As I closed the door be hind me, I glanced around. Not much had changed. I began wondering in the direction of my parents hone.

I remembered a time when I was a little girl and my mother had been with child. She'd let me feel Sakura moving around and I'd promised I was going to be the best big sister ever. I still remember that fuzzy pink head as a baby. A lot of people thought she would out grow the colour but I knew she wouldn't. I hadn't outgrown my blue hair. I was 8 years old when Sakura was born. She was about 3 when I graduated. Tsunade-senpai was still reachable and available to teach me back then. I passed the Chuunin exams at 10 and Jounin at 12. Sakura had just enrolled in the academy and I'd promised to help her in her studies, being as experienced as I as. I remembered her crying before she met Ino-chan and not being able to do a simple flower arrangement. I remembered the last thing I said to her. I told her not to worry because I'd be home soon. I also told her not to forget me while I was gone. Then I gave her a big kiss on the forehead and ran off.

I arrived to find that no one lived in the house of my childhood anymore. That worried me but it was late and I could find them tomorrow. I decided it was time to catch up with and old friend...or ex-boyfriend.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi sat in his humble abode snickering to Icha-Icha. He sat in a normal black tee and boxers, not expecting company because no one visited him anymore. Icha-Icha kept his mind off his troubles.

Hatake Kakashi was proved wrong when a simple knock came at his door. He debated putting his pants on or even answering the door but he decided that if he was going to answer the door, pants would involve too much effort, plus he didn't really care. He rose from his bed and walked casually over to the door. He soon came to find this was not causal visit and deducted that he probably should have put on pants to hide his throbbing member.

Before him stood Haruno Sakora, his ex-girlfriend.

She was beautiful. She had been transformed from the mangled mess he'd seen yesterday. Her hair was straight and long, her bangs just like Sakura's. They had such similar features. She wore some very basic natural make-up, and while Kakashi had never seen her wear make-up in his life, he found the change suiting. She was clad in a lavender silk dress that clung to her apparent curves. She wore it with unbelievable confidence. She batted her long eyelashes at him. "Can I come in? I've missed you."

Hatake Kakashi was speechless. It was all he could do to just nod and move aside to let her pass. They walked in to his living room. "Drink?" he offered.

"Yes please. Liquor sounds amazing." she responded and sat down.

Kakashi laughed. "I don't remember you being into alcohol."

Sakora rolled her eyes. "Kakashi, I was fifteen. And I had my party nights. Remember that party Anko had for her birthday?"

Kakashi definatly remembered that night. "How could I forget. You punched me in the face and dislocated my jaw for spanking you in public." He smiled

Sakora burst out laughing. "All I remember is my punishment for that." She winked.

Kakashi began pouring the drinks.

* * *

I was drunk.

It was that simple. I wouldn't imagine why in gods name I'd opted to not burn it off. Guess I just needed it. I'd told Kakashi everything, even details I'd forgone with Sarika. Things about Deidara I shouldn't have. Kakashi had always been my rock though and going five years thinking I was dead had made him get over me. Sure, I still loved, but it was a different kind of love, like a friend. And it was mutual. I smiled remembering everything.

However, one fact still stood:I was drunk. And it was almost 8:30. Shit.

Part of me didn't want to leave. I didn't want to return to that life. I wanted to stay right here on Kakashi's couch and have my protection, my safety net. I didn't want to face what Deidara would say about Konoha, Orochimaru, or mostly my lack of sobriety. I took a deep breath. "Kakashi, love, I must leave. I have a meeting to go to."

Kakashi, completely unfazed by the alcohol coursing through his blood stream, walked me to the door.

I turned and wrapped him in a deep hug. We stayed that way for a couple minutes and I finally let go.

He kissed my forehead. "See you later. By the way," he added," The Hokage wishes to see you tomorrow. You have a very long overdue mission report."

I chuckled. I walked out the door and was greeted by the warm humid night air. It was so refreshing to be home again.

I soon found myself stumbling on to the academy property I glanced at the big oak tree in front. I remember climbing it as a kid, falling out and fracturing bones as a seven year old, not a care in the world. I brought my hand up to the lowest branch.

Eventually I ended up sitting on one of the tree's lower branched. I knew I was too drunk to go too much higher. I stared up at the gorgeous full moon. The big bright orb shined with all it fury down on the earth. It's beauty was ominous.

"Sakora!" An irritated voice ran in my ears. It startled me so much I almost fell out of the tree. "God, where have you been? I've been waiting for over an hour! And what the hell is this? You climbed a fucking _tree?_"

I stared at the young man before me. He was tall and muscular. He had short choppy brown hair and bright green eyes. He intrigued me. Deidara was the only person waiting on me and this obviously wasn't him. I chock my head to the side. "Who are you?" I slurred.

He starte at me blankly. "Are you drunk?" he shoulted. "Oh my god! What the hell is wrong with you, Sakora? Are you stupid?"

"I take offence to that." I said calmly. I made a poor attempt to get down from the tree and ended up falling. I expected to hit hard earth but two familiar arms grabbed me. "Wha...Deidara?" I asked confused.

He smiled. "Yes," still holding me, "Are you drunk Sakora?"

I blued. "Maybe."

He rolled his eyes. "Sakora, darling, you need to sober up. We need to discuss business. This isn't helping our situation."

He was still holding me. I felt a little flutter in my stomach. I mentally smacked myself. I didn't need to feel that for Deidara. "Sarry. What did we need to talk about?"

he shrugged. "Nothing we don't already know, un. This is your home. Orochimaru's realized it was just my clone and is heading here pissed he fell for it. You need to talk to your hokage. And when this is all over, I just need to return to Akasuki..." he trailed off.

"No! That's not nessicary. You could stay here, with me. I'd talk to The Hokage."

He raised his eyebrow. "You want me to stay here, with you? Like how?"

I cursed inwardly. "Just in the city. I don't know. I know you hate it there though..."

He leaned into me. "Oh really?"

I could feel his hot breath on my face as heat rose to my cheeks. "Why else would you stay?"

he smirked. "So I could do this."

I then felt a hot, moist presence on my lips.

* * *

A/N: Well, how'd ya like that? I've been on vacation so it took awhile to update. Sorry, friends.

By the way! I've been working on some pictures for this fic and hope to put them up soon. I know that'd make your day. So keep and eye on my profile and maybe you'll see them soon. :)


End file.
